Beatdown
by BerryPeach
Summary: OCxOC Kichiro has just transferred from Britain into an American high school, with Ghorothia at his side. Everything seems to be going nicely until Lance Stirling and his goons darken his doorway. M-Rated for a damned good reason. Noncon, yaoi, fluff


Beatdown by YFV (you know she loves you~)

Story: Yaoi Characters: OCxOC (KICHIROxGENMA, to be exact)  
Rating: M (for sexual content, violence, and gore)  
Disclaimers: Actually, I DO own these characters~ They're MY original characters, after all!~ However, I do not own this plot Warning: If you've read any of my previous stories, you know that my general "forte" is noncon yaoi. This story is no different. Also, there is (obviously) yaoi, as well as violence and gore. Typical stuff.  
Key:  
*~*=time skip backwards ***=time skip forwards ---=same time, but different location

The darkness crept in slowly as Kichiro laid pathetically in his bedroom. He hadn't left in two days. He no longer hungered, he no longer cried. He simply withered away with each passing moment, remembering every insult... someday, maybe, he might forgive... but he would never forget. He COULD never forget. Such pain, such torment... he didn't ask to be this way, and he resented himself for it, but he was gay.  
"Kichiro, get the hell up already! I made lasagna," said the familiar voice of his twin sister, Ghorothia.  
Kichiro simply laid there, the emptiness of his soul absorbing his entire being and reflecting through his eyes.  
"Kichi... do you want to talk about it?" she pleaded. After a few minutes of silence, he heard her sigh and walk away from his door. She blamed herself for it, he knew that much. It was another reason that he despised himself: he didn't even dispute it.  
"It's all for the better." Kichiro whispered, barely audible.

*~*Six days ago*~*

Kichiro danced down the hallways, peppy and cheerful as he always was. His earphone-wires swung back and forth as he pop-lock-and-dropped it all the way to third period. The song ended as he was approaching the classroom, therefore allowing him to remove his earphones and shove his customized iPod into his book-bag. Kichiro hadn't noticed Lance Stirling and his goons, who were engaged in conversation about who's lives to dismantle next. Dancing ceased, Kichiro walked calmly towards his classroom. He was then brutally pulled back by some unknown assailant, who then wrapped an arm around Kichiro's mouth and nose, preventing any intake of oxygen. He was then hauled down some desolate hallway, and slammed against the tile wall, his head smacking painfully against it. He gasped and panted for air, looking at whoever had assaulted him. Lance Stirling, Maximillion (Maxie) Drunge, and Vipper* Schultz. Kichiro groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "God, guys, what the hell?" he whined. Lance stepped forward, chuckled, and maliciously grabbed a large fistful of Kichiro's hair. Kichiro yelped in pain as he was forced to arch his neck so his head dipped behind him. He tried awkwardly to pry Lance's iron fists from his hair, but not succeeding. He could feel Lance's hot breath against his face. "Listen, faggot. My buddies and I don't appreciate your pansy-assed people coming into this school and doin' weird shit! We've decided to teach you a loooong lesson about how thinks work around here. An' lemme tell ya, every day will only get worse..." he hissed venomously. He then released Kichiro's locks, and he stepped back, letting Vipper step in to emphasize his point. Bracing himself on a dazed Kichiro's shoulder, Vipper used the other free hand to ball up a fist, and punch Kichiro straight in his gut. Kichiro guffawed, and slumped over Vipper's arm, who dropped him to the floor immediately. The three then trudged off menacingly, leaving Kichiro to gather his bearings.  
Once he could breathe again, he sighed, a single tear silently falling down his cheek. All Kichiro could think of was part of what Lance had said to him. "It will get much worse." He breathed, rubbing his head. He decided that it was best to leave his stomach alone, because patting his injuries would do him to good. After a few minutes of thinking and calming himself down, he hurried to class.  
As soon as he was inside the classroom and seated, he immediately started pretending like he was taking notes. He, of course, was doodling little sketches in his notebook. He drew a funny picture of Ghorothia, and chuckled, followed by brief wincing of pain from his gut. He was in the middle of making a funny picture of the teacher when a neatly folded piece of paper slipped onto his notebook. Kichiro glanced to the side, seeing the quiet, shy, tall, silver-haired boy that seemed to do nothing in this class but excel above everyone else. He was always writing in that book of his, their fellow students just assuming that he was taking notes, but Kichiro knew better. His mouth twitched every now and then, and his eyes glazed over as if he were distracted. Yep, that boy was writing stories, not diligently taking notes. Kichiro decided to open the piece of paper, seeing a neatly handwritten note on it. 'Are you alright?' It said. Kichiro blinked, surprised. He looked around, expecting to see Ghorothia hiding somewhere, but he saw no sign of her. Confused as to who wrote the note, he simply wrote down 'Why would you ask?' and left the note next to his elbow. He silently thanked the Gods for his astounding peripheral vision, allowing him to draw and secretly keep an eye on the note. When it was finally retrieved, he discovered that it was none other than the silent author himself. He looked up at the boy, who merely glanced up, smiled politely, and opened the note. Kichiro returned to his messy doodles, when he found the paper on his desk again. This time it lay open. 'You chuckled but a moment ago, but stopped yourself. It looked like it was because you were hurt.' Kichiro felt a strange warmth inside of him, and he didn't know why. Sure, he was gay, but... really? He wrote back. 'You were watching me?~' he wrote, accenting his response with the cute squiggle. He returned the note. He noticed that the boy blushed ever so faintly, and smiled. He then jotted something down on the paper, and handed it to Kichiro. 'Maybe. You still haven't answered my question.' it said. Kichiro blushed and smiled. His smile faded, however, when he finished reading. 'Nothing happened. My stomach just hurts. My sister's cooking is horrendous!' he said, playing it off as nothing. After a few minutes, it was his turn to respond again. 'You have a sister?' it said. Kichiro's heart sank suddenly, for some reason. Whenever somebody saw Ghorothia or heard about her, they always ignored Kichiro and went straight for her instead; more exotic, probably. Hesitantly, he wrote the truth. 'Yeah. Ghorothia. You've probably seen her around or heard about her by now.' he wrote. Once again, it was returned to him. 'Oh, that's nice. So what's your name? Are you new here?' it said. Kichiro's heart rose from the depths, singing. He was still focused on HIM!~ Kichiro was very happy indeed. 'My name is Kichiro. Kichiro Alabaster. Yeah, I just transferred here from another country. It's rather different, but I'm enjoying my time here so far. What's your name?' The conversation continued like this for the rest of the class.  
'My name is Genma Ryuusei. Hey, this may sound a bit out of the blue, or too straight forward, but would you like to be friends with me'  
'Nice to meet you, Genma!~ It's not too out of the blue; honestly, I would've said the same thing in a few minutes. I'd love to be friends. Now, I hope THIS isn't out of the blue or offensive, but... are you gay'  
'Nice to meet you too, Kichiro. I'm glad we're friends now. And... yes. Well, I don't think I'm gay just yet, but I don't like women, and I'm attracted to men. Although, I've never actually "done" anything with either gender'  
"Then, in that case... I'd LIKE to be friends, but I think it'd be even greater if we became something more, don't you agree'  
The bell rang, announcing the students' five-minute freedom. Kichiro and Genma stood up, pushed in their chairs, and Genma walked up to Kichiro, a little more close than a friendly distance. "I'd like that very much," he said, sending shivers down Kichiro's spine. Genma's voice was so silvery and smooth, like his hair, which Kichiro now noticed was a little bit longer than he'd originally thought. "So, Kichiro Alabaster, where's your next class?" Genma asked silkily. "Um... I think it's... journalism. I don't know why, when I asked for art, but whatever." Genma's eyebrow lifted slightly. "Coincidentally, as it seems, I've got that very same class." He said, and he proceeded to escort Kichiro to their next class, where Genma actually paid attention, whereas Kichiro (who's seat was assigned slightly distanced from Genma) simply doodled. Again.  
***One and a half hours later*  
Genma looked around for Kichiro in the cafeteria, remembering his precise words. "We can meet up by the soda vending machine at lunch!" Kichiro chirped. "I'll introduce you to my sister." As soon as his words passed through Genma's head, he was approached by a gothic, visual-kei-style girl with multi-colored hair, a tattoo barely showing from beneath her shirt, and a couple of piercings, as well as platform boots. "Oi!" she said, chomping away on some heavily-flavored minty gum. Genma looked at her, not responding at all. "You Genma?" she asked, nodding at him while crossing her arms. She wasn't wearing foundation, but her eye makeup was pretty heavy. "Yes." he said bluntly. Without another word, the girl reached forward, yanked Genma off of the wall with surprising strength (he's pretty big, and she & Kichiro are fairly small), and whirled him around for a few seconds, still chomping away. "You're acceptable, I guess..." she said, rolling her icy blue eyes. Genma smiled faintly, but it was a forced one. "Where's Kichiro?" she asked. Genma perked up almost instantly. "He hasn't arrived yet; I thought he'd be with you, assuming you're his sister." Genma said. Ghorothia simply looked around. "Yeah, that's me. But I had to go out for a quick breath of fresh air. He shoulda been here by now." Genma grew slightly worried. He was always in-tune to other people's physical contidions, and he had a gut-feeling that Kichiro's stomach wasn't hurting from some bad food."Would you mind waiting here, in case he comes back? I'm going to go to my locker for a minute." he said, obviously lying. Ghorothia raised one eyebrow, totally catching him in the lie, but she let him run off anyways.  
---In an empty hallway-  
Kichiro gasped and wheezed after he'd been sucker-punched in the gut yet again. "We saw you with that weird boy, fag!" Lance said.  
Genma was just about to walk by, when he heard a voice echoing from an uncommonly used hallway. He immediately sped down the hall, following the sound of the echoes.  
Kichiro endured yet another punch, and he was thrown against the cold tile wall again. This time, however, he didn't crack his head against it. Instead, as a last resort, Kichiro lunged forward, landing a good, hard punch squarely into Lance's jaw. Lance stumbled back, almost falling, and he hissed in pain as he touched the sensitive area. He looked at Maxie, and nodded towards Kichiro. Maxie then grabbed Kichiro by his shirt collar, and held his arms behind his back, restraining him. Vipper stepped in front of him. "Feisty, eh?" he hissed, pulling out a large ring that would surely hurt if it were to make contact. When Vipper thrust his fist forward, Kichiro kicked his foot high up into the air, and kicked Vipper upside his chin, sending him crashing back onto his ass.  
"KICHIRO!" a deep voice bellowed from down the hallway. Kichiro, frightened yet enraged, looked down the hall, so happy to see Genma racing towards them. The three pricks gathered themselves and left immediately. Kichiro wobbled forward as Genma ran up to him. Genma grabbed Kichiro's shoulders gently, holding him close to his face. "Kichiro! What happened? Where did they hurt you?" Kichiro simply breathed in and out, smelling Genma's intoxicatingly crisp scent. He was glad it wasn't a floral or musky scent; he hated those.  
Kichiro found himself trembling slightly in genma's grasp, when he looked up into those dark blue orbs. "Nothing happened; I'm fine."  
"KICHI!" a horrifyingly booming voice said. Kichiro peeked around from Genma to see Ghorothia "running" (walking briskly) towards them. "Ghoro, sorry to keep you two waiting, but I--ngh!!" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Ghorothia had launched herself at him, smacking him hard upside the head. Genma's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping open slightly, and he lunged forward, shoving Ghorothia away and immediately assisting Kichiro. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Genma shot at Ghorothia, who scoffed, and flicked a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. "I could ask HIM the same thing," she retorted, nodding at Kichiro. Genma raised a puzzled eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Ghorothia huffed. "What I mean is that Kichiro could've handled those guys EASILY! God, Kichiro, why the hell wouldn't you defend yourself?!"  
"I tried, Ghoro... but you KNOW I hate fighting!" he said, regaining his breath rather quickly. Kichiro then stood up, staggered a bit, and walked off. Genma went to follow after him, but was stopped by Ghorothia. "I need to talk to you," she said, her platform boots tapping on the tile floor as she dragged Genma away.  
***A few minutes later*  
Ghorothia sat down on a nearby bench, pulling out a cigarette, and sticking it in her mouth, but not lighting it. "Smoking is prohibited in school... and you aren't eighteen." Genma said blankly. Ghorothia rolled her eyes, scowling. "I didn't LIGHT the damned thing, and I'm trying to quit for that damned brat." She paused, rotating the cigarette in her mouth for a few seconds. She then looked up at him with her piercing gray eyes.  
"What are your intentions as far as my brother is concerned?" she asked. Genma blinked.  
"My intentions are pure, of course! We've only just established our... emotions. I'd only be working towards a deeper relationsh--"  
"Too much dialogue. Listen, boy, if you plan on hooking up with my brother, I highly advise you to take things slowly. Very slowly. And if you EVER make him cry, I will find you. I have my ways, boy." She spat venomously as she tucked her over-used cigarette back into her pocket. "Are you patient?"  
"Of course I'm patient," Genma scoffed, slightly insulted by the question. He was a gentleman!  
"Good. You'd better have a lot of patience to put up with my brother. Also..." Ghorothia added, her tone softening and hushing a bit, "it's not much, but I want you to take this." She handed Genma $50 without hesitation. "It's not much, but it's all I've got left without tapping into the rent. I don't want Kichiro out of your sight until he's in mine. I'm sure I don't need to explain why I want him under such careful watch." she said, hinting at the obvious targeting by Lance, Maxie, and Vipper. Genma frowned at the money, and shoved it back into Ghorothia's hand. "Keep it. I was going to keep an eye on him anyway."  
***The next day*  
Kichiro noticed Ghorothia's new clingy behavior, which he found quite annoying. "You don't need to be so close to me, you know. I'm fine. I can handle myself." Ghorothia glared at him. "You mean like the way you 'handled' yourself yesterday? Just admit it, Kichiro, you're useless when you refuse to fight! I can understand it if I were trying to get you to fight for money, but I'm not! I'm talking about self defense, which you NEED to do, otherwise I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Genma." she said, finally acknowledging the lingering boy behind them, who'd joined them once they'd reached the school. "Ghoro, I'm fine," he sighed heavily, exasperated.  
They'd walked by Lance and his goons, who simply hooted, clicked, and made obscene gestures at Ghorothia. "Hey, babe! Come over here and we'll show you some fun!" Lance droned. Ghorothia stopped, and turned to look at them, a mischievous smile on her face. She then strolled up to them. Genma went to stop her, but Kichiro continued walking away, hoping that he'd be able to escape their watchful eyes. No such luck. Genma scurried after Kichiro, hoping that Ghorothia was as tough as she looked. Just then, they heard a blood-curling scream. Genma whirled around to see Lance on the floor, with his hands clasped tightly around his left shin. Ghorothia had Maxie by his shirt collar, slamming him against the lockers brutally, Vipper rushing to Lance's aid. Just when a teacher was approaching, Ghorothia released her death-grip on Maxie, and she immediately collapsed on the ground, tears threatening to fall down her beautiful face. She clawed helplessly at the lockers. Needless to say, she had things under control.  
Genma then returned his attention to Kichiro, who was scuttling off. Genma rushed up to him, catching up rather easily. This tag-along process went on for the rest of the day, and the day after.  
***The next day*  
Kichiro had an iron grip on his bookbag, his knuckles turning white. His jaw was clenched tightly shut, and his shoulders tensed. He hated being clung to, whether metaphorically, or physically, he hated it. The lack of a good fight was also fueling this growing state irritation. But, after a few hours of schoolwork, he began to wind down a bit. After his fourth period, where Genma was (yet again) waiting for him, Genma followed him towards his next class. Then, after a couple of minutes, he gently touched Kichiro's arm. "I have to go to the bathroom." Genma said in a surprisingly menacing manner. Kichiro had a dull look on his face. "Congratulations? The bathrooms are right there."he said. "I'm supposed to watch you, Kichiro. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Genma said. "You know," Kichiro said in a hushed voice, sauntering up to Genma, "I really don't like clingy people..." he whispered before gently kissing Genma's lips. It was barely a peck, but there was contact, nonetheless. Genma's eyes widened, and he blushed vibrantly, not sure of what to do. "U-Uh... Um..." "I'll be fine. Just go to your homeroom, okay?" Kichiro said, smiling cutely. He then skipped off, leaving behind a flustered Genma and a small crowd of fangirls.  
WARNING!! WARNING!! NONCON AHEAD!! WARNING!! WARNING!  
Kichiro slipped out of Genma's metaphorical grasp, and skipped off, unknowing of the horrible events that awaited him. He then approached the long, empty hallway, knowing that he'd have to pass it to get to his next class. He hastily sped by, but not quickly enough. He was roughly grabbed (yet again), and yanked back down that dreadfully abandoned hallway. Hollering and yelping for help of some sort, Kichiro writhed and wiggled in Maxie's iron-like grip. He was then thrown into a small, dark room, where he heard strange hollow sounds, and felt an immense burning sensation on his left hand. He pulled his hand back immediately, hissing in pain, when he was tossed to the floor, and his screams were silenced by a large, rough hand as his hands were forced behind his back by more than one person, and bound with tape. He was then shifted into a sitting position, the hand still clamped tightly over his mouth. "Listen, you little faggot," said none other than Lance, "we think it's mighty rude of you to avoid us like you've been doing. I think it's time to catch you up on your lesson." After that was said, the hand was removed from Kichiro's mouth, and replaced with another piece of tape. Kichiro moaned and let out muffled pleads for help as well as dry sobs, but to no avail. He coiled up, trying to scoot away from the boys, but was blocked by a cold wall. "Vip," Lance said suddenly. Kichiro couldn't see anything, and all he heard after that was an eerie chuckle from the darkness. Suddenly, Kichiro felt a blindingly painful blow being delivered to his gut. He coughed through his nose and slumped over to the side, where he was then kicked three more times. He felt his rib break with the second kick, and his spine cracked unnaturally with the fourth. He let out muffled cries of protest and pain, hoping that they would stop, but... as is to be expected, they did not subside.  
After his brutal beatings, which continued for what felt like an eternity (but was actually ten minutes), Lance commanded the two brutes to stop. They stood aside, and Lance grabbed Kichiro's shirt collar, flipping him over so he was laying on his stomach. Kichiro winced in even more pain, and his thrashing returned when he felt his pants being unbuckled. He started sobbing, pleading for him to stop, knowing what he was going to do. Nothing slipped past the gag, however.  
Being the smarter of the two, Vipper immediately realized what was going to go down, and he shifted uncomfortably. "L-Lance," he said. "WHAT?!" Lance hissed menacingly. He shot a dark and glazed-eyed glare at Vipper, one hand working at Kichiro's pants, and the other holding firmly onto Kichiro's bound hands. Vipper was shocked at this shadowed, crazed look in Lance's eyes, like he was possessed. "I... I think you're taking this a bit too far!" Vipper said with a raised voice, talking over Kichiro, who was still sobbing and crying from beneath the tape. Lance growled viciously at Vipper, and returned to Kichiro's pants, pulling them completely off, leaving Kichiro's girl boxers (he wears women's underwear), a pretty blueish gray. Lance chuckled darkly. "So you'd be the woman in bed, eh? Works for me." Kichiro stopped pleading, but continued sobbing as his underpants were removed as well, leaving his untouched, pale flesh exposed to the cold air.  
Vipper couldn't stand it any longer, and he ran out of the room before Lance could force him to stay. Maxie simply stared, not knowing what to do. Lance shot a sideways glance over at him, his eyes tinted red from his enraged state. "Go around, and put it in his mouth. Show the faggot what it's really like!" he spat as he unzipped his own jeans. Kichiro's eyes looked so pitifully horrified, and at hearing of the intended actions, he raised up another round of muffled pleads and struggles. Maxie walked hesitantly in front of Kichiro, where he sat down, and paused, starting to think about his actions. Lance then growled in irritation, reached forward, grabbed a fistful of Kichiro's hair, and lifted his head forcefully, eliciting a muffle yelp and whine from Kichiro's tear-stained face. "Do it." Lance ordered. Just as Kichiro had quieted down slightly, Lance thrust himself to the hilt inside of Kichiro's entrance. Kichiro hollered, almost tearing the tape off of his mouth with the desire to scream in utter agony. Lance pulled out and thrust into Kichiro again, this time a bit more smoothly, since Kichiro's blood could act as a semi-effective lubricant. Kichiro's muffled screams were blocked out of Lance's ears.  
Maxie then ripped the tape off of Kichiro's mouth, and Kichiro gasped and sobbed some more. "Stop, please!!" he pleaded in between sobs. He would've pled more, but Maxie rammed his member into Kichiro's mouth, choking him with it. Kichiro couldn't breathe, and he gagged every time Maxie thrust in and out of his mouth, growing harder and harder by the second. Maxie's eyes were closed, and he was averting his mind elsewhere so he could get off while defiling Kichiro's poor mouth. After a few more minutes of rubbing Kichiro's throat raw, Maxie came, pulling out as the thick white ropes of cum shot down Kichiro's throat and dripped its last remnants on his face, the drops falling down his chin and cheeks. Kichiro's crying still had not subsided, as Lance was still pounding away at his very core. Maxie cut off another piece of tape, and placed it over Kichiro's abused lips, effectively silencing him again.  
Once Lance came inside Kichiro, he pulled out, some of the cum dripping down Kichiro's milky thighs. Such beautiful legs that were now bruised and tainted, as was the rest of his body. His rear burned intensely, and his crying had finally ceased. He was now an empty shell, with nothing left to offer the world or its inhabitants.  
Kichiro lay there, motionless, ignoring the pain as his body was shifted so Lance and Maxie could bind his legs together at the knees and ankles. After they'd left, Kichiro laid there, in the darkness... thinking about how he wanted to die.  
'No,' he thought, 'I can't die yet. They should die. I want them to die'  
---In Journalism-  
Genma sat at his seat, not paying attention to a single word the teacher said for once. Instead, his attention was focused on the empty seat that belonged to his boyfriend. A seat that should be occupied. "Mister Ryuusei, would you kindly pay attention please?!" the teacher said, exasperated. Genma merely grunted, thinking of any possible reason for Kichiro's failure to attend class. Just when he was about to zone out again, he heard something that made him refocus on the real world. "Vipper, why are you so late?" the teacher ranted, but paused. "Are you feeling ill?" Genma looked at Vipper, who had indeed paled quite a bit, and had a slight tinge of green to his complexion. Genma's eyes narrowed, and he stood up. "I have to go to the nurse, so I'll take Vipper with me." Not waiting for the teacher's approval, Genma walked out, grabbing Vipper's arm on the way.  
Once outside of the classroom and a safe distance from the door, Genma threw Vipper against the wall, punching the cold tile beside Vipper's head. "Where is Kichiro? I know you and your bastard friends did something!"Vipper started shaking his head; not as if he were disagreeing, but as if he were trying to shake something from his mind, something that was plaguing him. "T-Too far, Lance! I-I-I told him!!" he looked up at Genma, and grabbed his shirt. "I told him he was going too far!" Genma's eyes widened considerably, and he brutally grabbed Vipper's shoulders with crushing force. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Genma's voice bellowed, shocking Vipper out of his temporary lapse of sanity.  
"Oh God." Vipper hissed quietly. "What have I done?"  
"What HAVE you done?!" Genma pushed, growing tired of their little roundabout argument. Vipper looked down the hallway, seeing a laughing, giddy Lance who had a confused and saddenned Maxie tagging along behind him. Vipper pushed Genma out of his way, and for some strange reason, Genma let him do so. Vipper stepped slowly over towards Lance, stepping right into his path. "Oi, Vipper! What the hell hapened to you earlier? Didn't know you had a conscience!" Vipper trembled with a growing fury, and he hollered as he unleashed a brutal point-blank punch to Lance's face. Lance flew back, colliding with the floor, when the nearby classes rushed out to see what was going on. Among the students was Ghorothia, who looked just as worried as Genma. "Ghorothia!" Genma called. Ghorothia's eyes shot up to his, and away from the beatdown that Lance was suffering. Maxie didn't offer Lance any assistance at all, whatsoever, since he was only friends with Vipper. Lance just paid him to stick around and defend him, after all.  
Ghorothia shoved her way past the crowd, and she went over to Genma. "What's all this?!" she asked, her voice more hoarse than usual.  
"We need to find Kichiro." As soon as they were about to leave, the principal showed up with campus security, and they demanded that the students return to their classrooms and not be allowed to exit until everyone at the scene had been interviewed/interrogated.  
***2 hours later*  
Ghorothia and Genma raced down the halls, searching for Kichiro. "You think he'd be in one of the lockers?" Genma gasped. Ghorothia panted heavily, not used to running, especially in platforms. "No! He can't fit in these!" Genma looked down the abandoned hallway, and noticed something that brought him to a screeching halt. "What is it?" Ghorothia gasped, slumped over as she tried to catch her breath. Genma took off running down the hallway, and Ghorothia merely crept after him.  
Genma ran up to a door he had a horrible feeling about, and when he looked down, he saw none other than Kichiro's custom-decorated iPod. He immediatley tried to open it, but it was locked. Genma, suddenly disregarding any inhabitions he had about school property, kicked the door as hard as he could. It wobbled slightly. The door was probably very old. Genma kept kicking and smashing it with his heavy feet, and soon he was joined with Ghorothia, who didn't ask questions and just kicked at the door with her heavy platform boots. After a few minutes of this, they realized that the door opens towards them, but they'd loosened it enough so that they could stick a pen between the door frams and the lock, prying it open. Ghorothia squinted to see inside, but saw nothing but darkness. She and genma were about to leave, when they both caught something from out of the corner of their eyes; Kichiro's pants. Genma's eyes widened in shock; Ghorothia's widened in fury. She'd seen things like this before. They both shot into the darkness, but Genma yanked Ghorothia back when she was about to do a face-plant into the heater... a nasty burn, surely. Genma looked down at the floor, allowing his eyes to focus in the darkness, when he realized what exactly he was looking at. "Oh God," he muttered. "What?" Ghorothia whispered. Genma fell to the floor, "Kichiro!" Kichiro groaned and mumbled something muffled and incoherent. "Oh my God!" Ghorothia exclaimed as she, too, shot down to the floor to help Kichiro. Kichiro's previous tears had dried, but were currently being replaced by new ones. Genma hastily removed the tape from Kichiro's mouth, kissing Kichiro briefly on the cheek. "Thank God we've found you!" Genma said in a hushed tone as he worked at Kichiro's bound arms. "Genma..." Kichiro whispered, his throat burning with every word. "G-Ghoro..." he said, barely above a whisper. Ghorothia was working on his legs. She then pulled a small blade out of her thick dread-lock filled hair, slicing easily through the tape on Kichiro's legs. She then handed the knife to Genma, proceeding to remove the tape. Genma sliced through the tape on Kichiro's hands, removing it easily. Kichiro swung his arms around and grabbed hold of Genma, burying his head into Genma's chest, sobbing. Genma caressed Kichiro's back gently, rubbing his hand up and down Kichiro's hair, neck, and spine. "It's okay, it's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you now." Genma quietly reassured him. Ghorothia had finally finished removing the tape from Kichiro's legs, and he whirled around, clinging to Ghorothia desperately as well. Genma looked down at the floor where Kichiro was, and noticed the dried semen. Genma's eyes flickered with a blind fury as he slowly stood up, his fists so tight that his knuckles were cracking. Ghorothia'd noticed the stains as well, and slowly helped Kichiro to his feet. She carefully helped him put his pants back on, and the three of them walked out of the janitor's closet.  
***Three days later*  
((So, here we are, back where we started. End of flashback that is my story)  
Kichiro, after another two hours, sat up. His hands had finally stopped trembling for the time being. His wrists were still bruised and scabbed from where his skinn had been rubbed away by the tape. He creaked his door open, coming face to face with Genma. "H-How long have you been standing here?" Kichiro stammered, taken aback by Genma's sudden presence. Genma had dark circles under his eyes. "Just a few hours, no big deal," he mumbled. Kichiro led him into the dining-room-slash-kitchen-slash-everything-else-in-a-little-apartment, sitting him down at the table. Ghorothia looked shocked to suddenly see Kichiro walking about, but she quickly recovered from her stupor, and she continued washing the dishes. Kichiro walked over to the coat rack, and stood there, gawking at the rack, as if looking for something. Genma looked inquisitively at Kichiro. "Is something wrong?" Genma asked. Ghorothia shut the water off. "Kichi? Something you need?" she asked as sympathetically as she could, masking her hoarse voice as best as she could.  
"Where's my studded jacket?" Kichiro asked, his voice sounding darker than usual. Ghorothia smiled, but it had the faintest tinge of sadness to it. "It's in the box under the coat rack, somewhere towards the bottom, I think," she responded. Genma moved to stand, but Ghorothia motioned for him to stay put, so he did. Kichiro kneeled down, fishing furiously through the box. If he were going to do this, he'd have to be quick, and ride the wave. He'd found his jacket, gripped the pocket to feel for his brass knuckles, felt them hiding within the pocket, and smiled, his lips trembling slightly. Kichiro slipped into the large, heavy jacket rather easily, and he skulked out of the door, taking his leave.  
"What was that?" Genma asked, utterly confused. Ghorothia simply ran a hand through her tousled hair, and slumped into a seat across from Genma. "Some things are better left in someone else's hands." "Yes, but what is Kichiro going to do?" "Hopefully, he's going to go kick someone's ass, preferably the rat bastards who did this to him. He should be back in an hour, two at the very most, depending on who and how many." Genma blinked, unsure if Ghorothia was kidding or not. "You... You're being serious? He's really going to beat someone up?" Ghorothia snorted. "No. Kichiro doesn't 'beat peaple up', he kicks their ass and beats them down. Whoever goes all-out with Kichiro is lucky to leave the fight with a broken rib. Kichiro can be quite violent when he wants to be." Ghorothia explained. "We're both like that, but... after a certain accident* occurred, he got increasingly violent. Likes blood too much." "He's not a vampire is he?" Ghorothia smirked, a knowing edge to her eyes. "If only that were the case," she whispered, "then he wouldn't have to beat the shit out of them. A simple bite would do."  
---In an alley somewhere-  
Kichiro somehow knew exactly where his prey would be. His face had darkened drastically, and his tear-stained face hadn't been cleaned since he was put in the hospital for a 24-hour surveillance. Quickly approaching his desired target, he shoved his pale, bony hand nto his pocket, slipping on the knuckles. "What're YOU doing here, faggot?" Lance hissed, sitting atop his garbage-can pedestal, surrounded by three or four "friends". Kichiro wordlessly stepped up to him, and punched him right off of his perch. Lance toppled backwards, his face still swollen and battered from Vipper, who was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Maxie. His friends started hooting, booing, cheering, and making all sorts of beast-like sounds. Kichiro took every word of it as fuel, fanning his metaphorical fire.  
Pouncing on top of Lance, he pounded away at Lance's face. After a few seconds of this, one of Lance's so-called friends jumped forwards, attempting to pull Kichiro off of him. Kichiro threw his head back angrily, whamming against the man's skull. The male immediately released Kichiro, clutching his head with a shaky hand, about to lose consciousness. Kichiro then started kicking Lance in the gut, stomping on him, breaking a few ribs, probably fracturing his wrist as well, and kicking Lance's dick. "HOW YA LIKE IT, YOU BASTARD?!" Kichiro shrieked. Lance curled up as best as he could. After he was finished with Lance (basically, once Lance had lost consciousness), Kichiro whirled around, tossing his arms up in the air offensively, getting up in the other friends' faces. "ANYBODY ELSE WANT SOME?!" he roared. The others simply walked away, not caring about Lance anyways. Kichiro gave Lance one more kick for the road, and he crouched down, pulling out his switchblade, slicing a thin line across Lance's face. He began watching the hypnotic show of the ebbing crimson liquid.  
***One hour later*  
Kichiro scuffled into the apartment, obviously exhausted. Genma was sitting there, sipping at a cup of tea, with Ghorothia sleeping at the other side of the table. Genma looked over at Kichiro, noticing the small splatters and smears of blood on his clothes and face. "Kichiro..." Genma muttered. Kichiro slipped out of his jacket, and vanished into his room, not emitting a single sound. Genma, worried about Kichiro's mental wellness, followed briskly after him. As soon as Genma was inside Kichiro's unpacked room, the door creaked closed behind him. He turned around to see a shirtless Kichiro, who was quite confident in spite of the fact that he had numerous bruises and bandages. He strutted forward, causing Genma to step backwards, fear now sweeping through his mind. "K-Kichiro? What're you--ah!" Genma was interrupted by the bed, which suddenly blocked him from moving further away from Kichiro, who continued to step forward, guiding Genma silkily onto the bed. "I'm sure you want my body... allow me to help you achieve this..." Kichiro breathed sexily as he crept up onto Genma's lap, applying subtle (yet effective) pressure to Genma's pants with his ass. As he did this, Kichiro licked and sucked on Genma's lips. "Ki... Kichir--oh..." Genma found it quite difficult to keep his train of thought focused properly as Kichiro ground his ass against Genma's now growing erection. "S-stop..." Genma said quickly, almost letting out a moan. Kichiro paused in his actions, sitting up so he was seated in a cat-like fashion on Genma's lap. "Is it because you don't know what to do...?" Kichiro accentuated his sentence by squeezing Genma's erection with his free hand. "I can help with that," he murmured seductively. Genma closed his eyes as Kichiro started to slide his hands down Genma's pants. "Or perhaps... perhaps you say no because I'm tainted now?" Kichiro said, suddenly digging his fingers painfully into Genma's hard-on. Genma yelped, prying himself away from Kichiro, who simply sat there on his bed, in his same position. Genma reached over to Kichiro, and shook him by the shoulders. "Kichiro, you're somewhere else mentally! Snap out of it, and come back!" Genma said. "Come back!" he repeated, growing more forceful each time.  
After a few minutes of silence and mental battling, Kichiro finally heard Genma's voice through the darkness that had temporarily consumed him, shattering that barrier. Kichiro looked up at Genma, his mentality roughly yanked back into reality. His eyes threatened to release more tears, only these seemed to be more like tears of relief. "G-Genmaaa!" Kichiro sobbed, throwing himself onto Genma, wrapping his arms tightly around Genma's neck, sending them both crashing to the floor. Kichiro cried for a few minutes, but slowly stopped, rolling off of Genma. He reached over to where a box of tissues sat, and pulled out a few.  
"Kichiro, I..."  
"Genma, I uh... I wanted to thank you, for everything you and Ghorothia have done, and... I wanted to apologize... for earlier actions." Kichiro said in a hushed voice. Genma smiled, bemused, and he draped a large, pale arm over Kichiro's bare shoulders. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Kichiro." Genma said. "Yeah, actually... I do. Sorry for hurting your dick." Genma stifled a laugh, but eventually let it out, laughing wholeheartedly. Kichiro looked at him, confused. "What's so funny?" Kichiro asked. Genma calmed down after a few seconds. "Nothing, it's just... heheh... the way you said "dick" so plainly. I found it funny!" Genma said. Kichiro smiled, blushing softly. "Ghorothia says it's not attractive to say such things." "She did, did she?" "Well... yeah. But I learned pretty much everything I know from her, so..." Kichiro drifted off in thought. Genma pressed his lips against Kichiro's hair, holding Kichiro against him momentarily.  
"I think you're perfect as you are."  
--End-  
Sorry for the crappy ending, but... it felt like it needed juuuust a touch of fluff at the end. But I detest fluff, so it was only a small bit. Little bit. Can't even tell it's there, if you try hard enough. Besides, the rest is so deliciously dark~ This story was an anonymous request, and I lurvs my requests~ A/N 1: Vipper is pronounced like "zipper". It's not a repeated typo, and he's not named after a snake. I pride myself in lack of typos.  
A/N 2: Kichiro hates vampires, because technically he is one. One of Ghorothia's past lovers was secretly a vampire, was bisexual, and was lusting for Kichiro, so he bit Kichiro. All that happened to Kichiro was that his brain was "reconfigured" in what appeared to be overnight, and when he woke up the next morning, only a few things had changed. Kichiro doesn't drink blood, but he finds it utterly addicting to watch it fly, splatter, smear, and ebb. Pure intoxication, to his way of thinking. He doesn't have fangs, he doesn't skulk about in the middle of the night, or despise the sun; he's normal, but with a small obsession with blood's appearance and smell. He rarely tastes blood. At all. Except for his own. It's one of the reasons why Kichiro had decided to stop fighting, so he'd no longer be tempted to harm others. 


End file.
